


at the end of the day

by ggukwithluv



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Court of Thorns and Roses Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukwithluv/pseuds/ggukwithluv
Summary: " the way welive forever young,the way we love forever love,we are infinite.. 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦 "
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to one direction's "end of the day" whilst reading !  
> i'll also link my feysand playlist for you to use <3
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3JcXF16TXFXbUKDm68FSMT?si=azvUL0faST2P-Gy90XkMQQ

if rhysand were to choose his favourite time of day, he'd undoubtedly blurt out 2:18am.

2:18 am, when the moon hangs from the night sky proudly and the stars shyly hide behind the clouds, twinkling at the sleeping city below. when the roads are deserted and the only light shines down from the heavens. when only the occasional sound escaped and the bright glow of the yellow street lights lit up the dull asphalt.

with the moon and stars as the only audience, there was not a worry on his mind, which was one of the reasons why rhysand loved the hour. yet, the real reason 2:18 am grew on him wasn't just because of peace and quiet it brought his soul but it was the only time he could just be him, no questions asked. at 2:18 am, he wasn't high lord of the night court, an immortal fae with undescribable powers, there were no following eyes, no hushed whispers.

no, because at 2:18 am, he could just be rhysand.  
at 2:18 am, he was just a son to his parents, he was just a brother to cassian and azriel, just a cousin to mor. just a friend to amren, just a man who loved nothing more than to fly, whose friends meant the universe to him. but most importantly, at 2:18 am, he's a lover.

feyre's lover.

feyre's lover who laid beside her , with her head resting on his arm, her fingers slowly dancing across his chest. she couldn't help but send a prayer to the heavens for the blessing in front of her; dressed in his favourite silk pyjamas, barefaced and disheveled, messy hair swept in every direction, humming along to his favourite illyrian lullaby. she swore right there and then that this, this was her favourite sight in the universe.

his hand was delicately draped on her head and softly patted along to the beat of his tune. as though her locks were the keys of the piano, his fingers glided through the blacks and whites, stroking gently, earning a statisfied hum from feyre. his fingers took flight and caressed her scalp, treating it for holding his precious girl's hair the entire day.

she closed her eyes, savouring the moment as she wished to stay in it forever; rhysand in front of her, hers, completely hers. their hearts slowly tuned into the same frequency, beating as one. the unease no longer there, their hearts no longer drumming to the other's absence.

she giggled in bliss as she felt his hand dance down her neck, her arm, her hand and coming to rest on her hip, finding sanctuary. it stayed there and he listened to her talk about her day, his gaze never wavering. never once looking away, he listened to feyre ramble about anything and everything.

" mor tried to dress me today, can you believe it? i looked so stupid rhys! don't laugh you prick - "

" i heard elain and lucien took a walk this afternoon! i'm so happy she's finally moving on, she deserves to. "

" cassian and i were going to practice flying this afternoon, but he sent me a note last minute to cancel - i think he's been sneaking around with nesta. "

throughout the conversation, despite his exhaustion, rhys would sneak in little comments and a joke here and there, leaving the pair in uncontrollable laughter. they weren't just any laughs though. these were far cry from the ones he'd let out after drinks or the ones she belted out on lunch dates with morrigan. this was different, the laugh they saved for each other, vulnerable and sweet.

as the conversation slowly calmed, his arms wrapped around her, engulfing her in his musky embrace and feyre found her head buried into his chest and rhysand held her close and safe. she whispered, slow and soft under her breath, so silently he almost missed it. 

" i love you rhysand," she planted a kiss to his skin, "more than you'll ever know."

as his grip loosened, she looked up, into those violet orbs that glinted back at her. feyre ran her thumb over his eyelids, mumbling out to her mate to rest. using her arm to prop herself up, she traced her way across his cheeks, drawing a heart on his moonlit skin, kissing his jaw as rhys sung softly under his breath. feyre placed a soft flutter to the slant of his nose, her heart thudding with love for him.

she found his loving eyes watch her features, wide awake. a whisper left his lips which soon found hers, trapping feyre in a kiss that liquefies from light to deep and back. he kissed her like the universe depended on it and the world would fall away if he didn't. it was slow, soft, comforting in a way her words would never be able to describe. rhysand let his palm rest behind her ear, the other gently caressing her cheek. butterflies filled her stomach and shivers ran down her spine. they stood closer and closer until there was no space left between them; so close feyre could her the beat of his heart against hers, clearer than day.

however, the drum of his heartbeat was not nearly as loud as the words he had delicately murmured minutes before, their echo playing in her mind.

" it's you. you're the only one i want at the end of the day."

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first acotar au.. ever? so let me know what you thought !  
> ( kudos and comments are appreciated )


End file.
